


飨宴

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, slut!hp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: Sirius（41）/Harry（20）/Sirius（17）/Harry（15）`smut`3p/双飞/开火车/年龄操作/荡妇哈·R25·含人兽提及/口交/·双Top！Sirius/hp 女体化·含哈x哈情节 提及ntr·不能接受以上不要点





	飨宴

西里斯安静地坐在客厅中央。这样老实的坐姿对于他这样十七岁的年轻男孩来说实在是难以想象。就好像有人在他施加了一个无形的‘统统石化’似的。他轻轻地吸了一口气，坐在他身边的男孩似乎立刻感觉到他的不安。他握着他的手轻轻地捏了捏，用了点儿力气。

“如果你忽然改变主意，我们现在就从这离开。”依靠着他的肩膀的绿眼睛男孩低声地对他说。西里斯伸出一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的颧骨，哈利的脸有些烫。他垂着头，不知道有多少是因为待会儿将要发生的事情而不敢看他。

“愿赌服输的。没道理中途离开。”对面传来另一个年轻人的声音。西里斯用眼角的余光不动声色地打量着坐在沙发上的另一个Harry。他将那手代表着他们那方胜利的鬼牌丢在了桌子上，然后站起身，西里斯的眼睛随着他纤长的手指逐渐解开的一个个衣服扣子移动着。

“你也过来。哈利。摘下眼镜，脱掉你的衣服。”

哈利僵硬地在命令声里站了起来。他的手还和西里斯的手勾在一起。当他往前走时，他们俩的手才不得不分开。他在踏出脚步前又留恋地回过头看了一眼。西里斯对他轻轻地摇了摇头，他将手指压在自己的嘴唇上，无声地催促哈利不要浪费时间。

哈利吸了一口气。他的手像Harry那样灵巧迅速地解开了自己衬衫的扣子。然后拉开拉链。现在，两个长得几乎一模一样的黑发绿眼的男孩面对面地站在客厅中央。Harry伸出手揽住他的腰，他们温柔地将彼此拥进怀里。哈利感觉到Harry紧贴着他的胸口柔软而温热。他的脸烧的厉害。

“我本来想知道四十岁的西里斯和十七岁的他比起来哪个更擅长打牌。”Harry的嘴唇压在他的耳边，他轻声地说。“可我没想到他们俩都很擅长，最后输掉的人还是我们俩。你准备好了吗，哈利？”

准备？他永远不会对接下来发生的事情有准备。但是当哈利回头看时，他看到坐在他身后的西里斯只是颔首，没有表示出不满。他深吸了一口气，努力说服自己压抑着强烈的羞耻感与想要反抗命令的叛逆冲动。

“我会试着的。”他对另一个Harry说。二十岁的年轻男人比起他来面容更成熟，也更有棱角。但是他在对他微笑的时候还是显得一样温柔。哈利几乎从他身上闻到了一种让人融化的甜蜜的味道。“不用太担心，”Harry低声地对他说。他灵巧的双手抚摸着哈利解开的衬衫下赤裸的小腹，指尖掠过那些紧致细瘦的肌肉，在钻进他的裤腰时哈利发出了一声惊讶的低喘。“我们俩会很棒的，”他弯下腰，给比他略矮的哈利在嘴唇上印下一个轻吻。Harry笑的有点儿像一只偷腥的猫：“会比他们俩都棒的。”

他们两个人抱在一起，同时解开对方的皮带，将裤子踢了出去。当Harry的手钻进他的内裤里，开始揉捏起哈利的臀肉时，十五岁的小男孩无法抑制地脸红了。年长者快速地将他最后的内衣扯了下来，又没帮他完全脱掉。哈利感觉自己的内裤挂在腿根上，他的臀肉被Harry握着揉弄，不时被分开，展示般地给他身后的男人看他昨晚时被操的太开，直到今早还有些合不上的后穴。当感觉到Harry将一根手指试探性地插入他张开的后穴时，哈利整个人绷的像一条冻僵了的鱼似的。他听到在他身后西里斯的呼吸声明显加重了，哈利羞愧地闭上眼睛，不敢去想西里斯所看到的，他在他面前被另一个人分开臀肉抽插后穴时的样子。

哪怕这个人是未来的‘他自己’呢。

他的视线就好像凝固在了地板上似的。哈利不敢抬头看，也不敢一直闭着眼睛。他感觉到Harry的另一只手来到了他的胸口。他用指甲轻柔地扣弄着他敏感的乳头，那种轻颤着的又痛又爽的麻痒感让哈利止不住地轻哼出声。

他的呻吟声明显取悦了正在卖力逗弄着他的傲罗司长。Harry弯下腰将他的乳头含进嘴里，他用舌头包裹着他被捏硬的乳尖作出吮吸的动作。哈利立刻发出一声尖锐的呻吟，他的双腿因为发软开始有些打哆嗦。

“别浪费时间，Harry。”在他几乎要迷失在Harry吮吸他的快感中时，哈利听到在Harry身后，一个熟悉又陌生的声音响了起来。他将头压在Harry蓬乱的头发里，脸烧的厉害，却还是眯着眼睛偷偷地看着在他身后坐着的Sirius。四十岁的Sirius或许不如他自己年轻的男友看起来那样英俊，但是他举手投足间散发着成熟男人令人没法抵抗的特殊魅力。哈利听到自己下意识地咽了下口水，他舔了舔嘴唇，努力将视线从Sirius毫不在意地裸露着的胸肌上挪开。

Harry顺从地吐出了他的乳头。他直起腰来，和哈利揽住彼此的脖颈。两个几乎一模一样的男孩心意相通地感知到了对方想要做的事。当哈利的嘴唇再次贴上比他年长五岁的司长的下唇时，他在他的唇齿间尝到了一种令人着迷的甜香。

“你——你现在感觉怎么样？”他们黏腻地亲吻着彼此，Harry的舌头勾着他的，发出啧啧的水声。年龄大些的男孩红着脸低声地，含糊地咬着他的耳朵说：“如果你还很紧张的话，你可以先插进我里面。现在我后面可能比你松一些。”

哈利倒吸了一口气。他红着脸，低声地玩笑道：“今天早上Sirius的功劳？”

Harry愣了一下。当他意识到哈利是在调侃他的时候，他并没有恼怒。但是那张苍白的脸红的更厉害了。他用手温柔地抚摸着哈利还肿胀着的后穴，放慢频率，让比他年幼的男孩很快习惯自己的后穴被触碰，被抚弄的感觉，随即他插进去了第二根手指。哈利发出一声惊喘似的哀鸣，他抓住Harry肩头的手刺进了他的肌肉里。但是他的指甲很短，Harry几乎没有感觉到疼。

“不用管Sirius对你的催促。”Harry告诉他。然后他抚摸着哈利紧实的小腹，手一直向下，伴随着他慢慢地在哈利面前跪了下来。哈利轻抽了一口气。在Harry跪下来以后，他看到坐在Harry身后的Sirius不知道什么时候已经将自己的勃起从裤子里解放出来了。他眯着眼睛看着他们俩，手抚弄着他涨成紫红色的阴茎顶端。那厚重粗长的性器看起来沉甸甸的，几乎让哈利忍不住咽了下口水。他看到他的拇指揉搓着湿漉漉的顶端，他看着他们俩，兴奋到前段已经开始渗出晶亮的液体。

“继续。”Sirius用微哑的成熟嗓音命令他们俩道。哈利感觉他几乎听着这声音就快跪在地上了。他很想回过头去看一看西里斯的表情，可是现在他没法做到。因为跪在他身前的Harry服从着Sirius的命令。他偏过头，调整了一个姿势，然后征求性地看了哈利一眼。哈利捂住自己已经通红的脸，他微不可查地对Harry点了点头。

Harry轻柔地吻上他已经湿漉漉地挺立着的阴茎，然后他张开嘴，不太费力地将他含了进去。

哈利发出一声像被压迫的小兽似的哭求的哀鸣。

Harry的嘴又热又紧。不知道为什么，他很会使用自己的舌头，让舌面像光滑的丝绸一样裹在哈利的头部上，伴随着不时吮吸的动作和深入的抚慰。他紧紧地含着他，不时发出吸吮冰棒一样啧啧的水声。哈利感觉自己的双腿都在颤抖着，他下意识地捉紧了Harry脑后潮湿的黑发，不自觉地挺腰，戳刺，不停地试图将自己插入那个温暖而紧致的洞穴更深的地方。几乎是很快，哈利就感觉到他没法继续在Harry灵巧的技巧下坚持下去了。一阵酥麻的电流顺着脊椎涌上，他感觉到小腹一阵难言的酸胀。

哈利尖叫着紧紧揪着Harry后脑的头发。他绷紧身体，尽可能深入地插进了Harry的嘴里。Harry温顺地放松自己的喉咙，容许哈利通过他本应该允许的更深的地方，他的舌头垫在他冠状顶部的下面弹动了几下。哈利感觉到自己的精液几乎是不受控制地喷溅出来，他剧烈地哆嗦着射在了Harry的嘴里。

“嗯呜。”Harry的嘴似乎被填的满满当当，他被迫咽下了所有的精液，明显那些粘稠的东西影响到了他的呼吸。当哈利从他嘴里抽出来时，Harry转过头去剧烈地咳嗽了几下。他吐出了一点儿精液，这才能感觉到自己的呼吸重新变得顺畅起来，

“别一直傻兮兮地站在那被人舔，哈利。”当他还迷失在Harry为他带来的高潮里失去意识时，哈利的两条腿轻微地发着抖，他晕晕乎乎地听到西里斯声音沙哑地在他身后说，“也给自己做点儿准备，不然待会儿我操你的时候你会疼的。”

哈利迷糊地在他的命令里跪在了地上。他听到西里斯从沙发上站了起来，走到他们俩的身边。他感觉到一直温暖的手轻轻地放在他的赤裸的肩头上。高大的男孩弯下腰，他的另一只手搂住还在不停呛咳的Harry，伸出舌头，轻柔地帮他舔掉他嘴边溅出来的精液。哈利睁大了眼睛，他看着自己的男友和另一个‘自己’亲昵地亲吻着彼此。Harry看起来还没从窒息后的缺氧里回过神来，他迷茫地睁着失神的绿眼睛，张开嘴唇任由西里斯入侵他的嘴巴。

“腿再张开些，把你的屁股露出来。”西里斯声音沙哑地命令被他搂在怀里的Harry。年轻男人服从地张开了跪着的双腿，他的头深深地垂了下去，上半身紧贴着羊毛地毯。双手却挪到身后拨开了自己紧闭着的臀缝。哈利轻微地倒吸了一口气，他看到Harry股间那个被操成深红色的细长的穴口在一张一合地紧缩着。现在他明白刚刚Harry对他说的那句话的意思了——当他看到西里斯帮助他将他的臀肉向两侧分的更开，将手指插进去，拽出来一个湿漉漉的肛塞的时候。

“未来的傲罗司长没日没夜的带着这种淫荡的小玩具？”西里斯的嘴唇压在Harry的耳朵上，他喘着气问道。哈利注意到他的男朋友的呼吸里有种奇异的急促，他将那个肛塞粗暴地从Harry身体里拉出时换来年轻男孩的一声尖叫。他脱力地，湿漉漉地倒在地上，那个淫荡的玩具被扯出来黏在他的穴口，还抵着他红肿的缝隙不停地震动着。

Harry潮热的黑发紧贴着哈利赤裸的大腿，双手撑着地毯。哈利睁大眼睛，他看到Harry的身体几乎都泛起了和他的脸上一样潮湿的粉红色，和他黑色的头发还有明亮的绿色眼睛形成了鲜明的对比。这样的美景几乎让他刚刚发泄过的欲望都忍不住又一次硬了起来。

“别愣着，哈利。”

当他集中精神注视着在自己面前的西里斯和Harry的时候，忽然，另一个声音伴随着脚步声来到了他的身边。哈利愣了一下，当他意识到站在自己旁边的男人是Sirius的时候，莫名地，他的脸烧的更厉害了。Sirius的手臂从他的腋下伸过，哈利感觉到自己的身体一轻，他被那个男人轻易地抱了起来。他用一种羞耻的方式将他抱着举到半空中，哈利的两条腿被迫朝两侧张开，被他架在手臂上。赤裸的股间一览无遗地暴露在几个男人的面前。

哈利的脸一阵发烫，他想要闭上眼睛，但是很显然，他知道西里斯不会高兴他那么做。年长的Sirius用像抱着孩子的姿势一样抱着他，他的力气出奇地大，哈利怀疑自己在他怀里给他造成的负担简直不比一只猫更多。

“你知道我接下来要干什么，哈利。”Sirius温柔地啃噬着他的耳朵。哈利几乎以为自己的半边耳朵都要因为他的声音和嘴里呼出的热气融化了。男人抓着他的一只手，带着他挪到他自己的胯间，“摸摸你自己，哈利。先往里面插一根手指。”

哈利急促地深吸了一口气。他闭上眼睛，盲目地抬起手指胡乱地摸上自己的嘴唇，然后伸进了两根手指吮吸。他的舌头熟练又灵巧地将自己的两根手指舔湿。他感觉到自己赤裸的身体从下巴到脚尖都因为西里斯和Harry注视着的目光而变得滚烫。

哈利有一点儿好奇现在西里斯的表情。要知道，之前在他已经得到过被玩弄自己屁股的乐趣后，有好几次他在用手指指奸自己，或者是魔杖还插在他屁股里的时候被他的男友撞到。那时西里斯愤怒又欣赏的表情反而让他觉得十足地诱惑。哈利舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道现在他是不是被允许能睁开眼睛看。即使他真的很渴望这样做。

他用两根手指画着圈打开了自己本来已经被Harry玩弄的松软的后穴。被异物顶入的感觉并不陌生，哈利轻声地呻吟。只是这种被暴露和错乱的刺激感让他分外兴奋。他的手指毫无节奏地在自己抽动着的肠道里抽插着，几下熟练的戳刺以后就找到了令他兴奋的前列腺。哈利仰起头，他不遗余力地愉悦地按摩着那会将他不断朝高潮的界限推去的敏感点，柔软的肌肉在他的爱抚下像花苞般层层绽开。在他享受地即将靠着指奸自己就得到高潮的时候，Sirius沙哑的声音又在他耳边响了起来。“停下，小荡妇。”

哈利发出一声压抑的呜咽。现在他的整根阴茎都湿漉漉地挺立着，手指还插在自己的后面，但是不敢再动。粘稠透明的清液顺着他的指节向下流淌，哈利垂下视线，看到自己的双腿间湿淋淋的，连脚下的地板都打湿了一片。

Sirius满意地捏了一下他的屁股。“现在你准备好了，”他低哑地说，“可以让我和Harry同时操了。”

哈利的眼睛惊愕地睁大了。他被Sirius抱着弯下腰，放在地毯上。男孩用双手支撑着自己的身体，被摆成一个跪趴的姿势。当Sirius的阴茎来到他臀缝间的时候。哈利并没有觉得恐惧。相反，即将被观看，被未来的情人插入的羞耻感反而令他更为兴奋。

他的呜咽声变成了渴求的呻吟，哈利几乎将整个上半身都贴在地毯上，他淫荡而急切地摇晃着屁股贴向Sirius散发着热度的胯间。他刚刚几乎被自己操到高潮的小穴还在一张一缩地诱惑着身后男人的视线。

然而Sirius明显比他想象中还要冷静，他没有立刻就失控，而是先用力地在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，哈利因为疼痛尖叫着本能地紧缩起来。还没等他来得及放松身体，一双满是老茧的手掌掰开了他的臀肉，随即刚刚只在他视线中出现过的那根沉甸甸的性器擦过他湿漉漉的屁股。哈利只感觉到最开始龟头撑开他时带来一种难言的，饱胀的满足感。紧接着他将剩余的柱身也推了进来，哈利被他操的往前趔趄了一下，他发出一声尖叫。

Sirius尖锐地抽着气。他的手抚摸着哈利光滑的脊背，他捏着他的屁股，完全地骑跨上他，直到哈利因为过度的被撑开发出痛苦的哀求声。但是那还不是结束。他不顾哈利的哀求继续粗鲁地向前推进着，哈利感觉到Sirius的囊袋都紧紧地贴到了他的屁股上。如果不是错觉，他想他插在他里面的性器或许已经顶到了他肠子的极限。哈利恐惧地低头抚摸自己的肚子，他觉得自己像是在小腹上都被操出他阴茎的形状了。

“这棒极了。”Sirius沙哑地在他耳边说。同时他开始缓慢地律动着，一个个戳刺带动着哈利的整个身体都在摇晃不止。哈利在他的操弄下发出失控的尖叫声。每一次Sirius深深的顶入几乎把他的神志都要带飞了。他只用一条胳膊固定着他的身体，另一只手则抓着他的臀肉，更多，更大地将他分开，似乎想连囊袋都一起挤进他窄小的洞穴里似的。

哈利弓起背，他紧抓着地毯上的绒毛失控地高声尖叫，从刚刚起就想要发泄的欲望在Sirius快速有力的戳刺中变得愈发强烈。随着Sirius的动作变得越来越粗暴，哈利几乎被他顶的失了神。他放浪的高声尖叫着，完全忘记了房间里还有另外两个人在。

等到Sirius激烈的频率终于凌虐着他可怜的前列腺将他推过高潮的那一刻，哈利发出一声毫无顾忌的尖叫。他死死地抓着身下的地毯，几乎是解脱，又像是被虐待着射了出来。他的整个身体都因为高潮的感觉强烈的颤抖着，哈利猛地向后仰起了头，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，湿润的头发和睫毛都随着他剧烈的呼吸不停地颤动。

“美极了。”Sirius低声地说。他难得耐心而温柔地等待着他从高潮的余韵中恢过来，然后搂住他的腰，抱着他来到了自己的大腿上。“看看你的对面，哈利。”他命令道，同时调整埋入他体内的性器的角度，再次深深地充满了他。哈利顺从地睁开眼睛。他脱力地抓着环绕着他的年长的手臂，被还没有发泄的Sirius搂在怀里，被操的闭不上的后穴仍然被充满着，被他的阴茎深入地一下下顶弄。而在他对面，满脸潮红的Harry看起来也比他好不到哪儿去。

在刚刚Sirius操他的时候，Harry还在为西里斯口交。他的嘴被他的精液再次充满了，然而比他年长的司长微闭着眼，像是很享受在唇间含着其他人阴茎的感觉。他在他发泄出来以后还为他舔舐干净周围溅落的那些白浊，他们依偎着磨蹭了一会，看着他和Sirius激烈而短暂的表演。直到西里斯再度硬起来的时候，Harry主动地扶着他的肩膀，拨开自己的臀肉，下沉身体，让后穴自然地打开，含入他挺立的肿胀阴茎。

他们俩面对面地同时被同一个人的过去和未来操着。这种感觉过于奇妙。哈利睁大了眼睛，他看到Harry坐在西里斯的腿上，他明显比他要经验丰富的多，在这种时候能够游刃有余地把持节奏。他被他满是潮红的漂亮脸蛋迷惑了。哈利迷茫地伸出手去，他捧起沉浸在快感中的Harry滚烫的脸颊，伸出舌头，轻轻地舔掉他嘴唇上残留着的精液。

Harry在他温柔的吻下睁开了眼睛。他轻哼着，伸出手揉捏着哈利的乳头，“你感觉好吗？”他哑声问道，越过哈利的肩膀，对他背后的Sirius眨了眨眼，“我很确定某些人玩的已经有点忘我了。”

“我、我想，偶、偶尔输一次恐怕也不错。”哈利从他的语气里听不出来他是不是有点生气。因为刚刚他们两个的确都有些失控。现在正在被被Sirius顶的上气不接下气的他勉勉强强地才能说完一个并不长的句子，把其他的三个人都逗笑了。

“来——哈利，过来。”Harry对他张开双手，他向前倾身，将自己从西里斯的阴茎上拔起了一点儿。男孩不太高兴地发出了一声闷哼，但是他在Harry转过头给了他一个亲吻的时候被收买了。西里斯气哼哼地拍了一下他的屁股，换来的却是Harry一下报复性地紧夹，差一点儿逼得他射了出来。

Harry拉近了他和十五岁的自己的距离，他们的手轻柔地在对方的身体上抚摸着，哈利着迷地看着未来的自己因为快感和高潮在皮肤上泛出的玫瑰般温暖的红色。

“我，我不知道过去的你们有没有玩过这个。”Harry对他挤了挤眼睛，手指滑到哈利和Sirius正激烈地交合着的地方，他轻柔地揉捏了几下，在哈利发出小声的尖叫时促狭地微笑。“不过-要是，我是说，如果你想现在试试的话——”

哈利本以为自己的脸不能比刚刚还红了。这次他却觉得自己的耳朵都连带着热了起来：“你是说，”他嗫喏着，低声地说，“我和大脚板？”

Harry快速地眨了眨眼。

“好吧，”他微笑着说。“不太意外的一个答案。不过不对，哈利。”

在十五岁的自己疑惑的眼神中，Harry用一个无杖魔法招来了自己打从游戏一开始就扔到了门口去的魔杖。然后他用杖尖抵着自己颤巍巍地流着水的阴茎，抬起头，有点不好意思地对哈利笑了笑。

“其实本来不用这个也可以，”Harry羞愧地说，“不过有点儿危险。”

哈利伸出手，他轻轻地将手放在了Harry握着魔杖的手上。两个人都听见Harry的嘴里低声念出了一句咒语，随即他倒抽了一口冷气。哈利惊愕地看到他的阴茎被变形成了女人那样合在一起的窄缝。Harry的脸红的更厉害了，他咬着嘴唇，用魔杖将水光淋漓的两瓣唇肉在哈利的面前拨开。他羞怯又大胆地向他展示着他被变化后的身体。

“第一次看见有点古怪，是不是？”哈利感觉到他的喉咙像是被塞进了一块棉花。他呼吸急促，有点喘不上气来。但是那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛却着了魔似的盯着Harry的身体看，他柔软而厚实的双唇让他的老二几乎有点儿抽痛。哈利忍耐着Sirius一个忽然的戳刺带来的刺痛感，他咬着嘴唇，抬起头看着Harry，摇了摇头。

“一点也不。”哈利哑着嗓子说。这种奇妙而淫荡的身体变化让他感觉到自己的阴茎正在阵阵抽痛。他转过头征求了Sirius的意见，在得到对方默认的许可时，男孩跪着向前挪了几步，急切又贪婪地抓住另一个自己的肩膀，他挺着腰，扶着自己的阴茎轻柔地顺着他拨开的唇缝，一寸寸地把自己埋入那个无法言喻的美妙存在。

当他进入他的时候，哈利感觉到有一种完全不同的快感包裹了他。Harry用于容纳的性器甚至比他的嘴还要柔软，还要细腻和湿热，简直就像浸入热水的丝绸紧紧地裹住了他的阴茎。他因为这无与伦比的快感整个人都颤抖了起来。他抓住Harry的肩膀，粗喘着气，湿漉漉地看着他的脸。他后穴的前列腺被Sirius不停地顶弄着，阴茎却被Harry紧紧地夹裹着吸吮。过度的快感几乎让他神志不清，哈利张大嘴巴，努力地呼吸着，他在前后两个人同时进攻他时发出了濒死的动物一样可怜的呜咽声。

“如果你忍不住了就可以射进来，我不会怀孕的。”Harry安抚地轻吻着他。同时，在他身后的西里斯忽然紧紧地箍住了他的腰。他戳刺的节奏忽然变得狂暴而激烈，让他怀里的Harry抑制不住地发出失控的尖叫，同时紧紧夹着他的肉壁也开始剧烈地收缩和颤抖起来。哈利很明显看出这是西里斯快要到极限了，他抓着Harry剧烈摇晃的身体，粗喘着，一双闪亮的深灰色眼睛却在看着被Sirius搂在怀里温柔地操弄着的哈利。哈利因为那个过度热切到几乎带上了点怒火的眼神而兴奋的浑身发抖，他紧紧地抓住揽着他的Sirius的手臂，指甲因为过度用力陷入了他的肌肉里。

当他们最终几乎同时到达高潮的时候，四个人都发出了粗喘着的咆哮和呻吟声。

 

……

在高潮结束过后好一会儿，他们都没有从余韵中缓过来。只是刚刚一恢复行动能力，Harry就从西里斯的怀里挣脱出来，拉着Sirius的手，躺在了他的身边。哈利眨了眨眼，他偏过头，不意外地看到一双燃烧着怒火的灰眼睛正在注视着他。他几乎打了个颤，立刻放弃了还想趴在原地多休息一会儿的想法，撑着酸痛的身体朝着西里斯的方向挪了过去。

直到男孩的手搂上他仍然酸痛不已的腰，哈利看到他喷了声鼻息，紧绷着的脸才放松了下来。他们俩慵懒地抵在一起，西里斯不时地转过头吻他的脸，哈利发出轻声的叹息。他在西里斯的嘴里尝到了他自己和他精液的味道，苦涩的液体似乎还带着一点他的男友身上独有的麝香味。想到那味道是怎么来的，哈利的脸又红的像是有火在烧。

“好像这次还不错。”

未来的他的声音从地毯的另一侧传来。哈利转过头，他看到被Sirius搂在怀里的Harry不知道什么时候撑起了身体，他饶有兴味地看着他们俩的互动。哈利感觉自己的脸更红了，他不甘示弱地说：“或许这里只有你那么觉得，Harry。”

“唔，可提出这个想法的并不是我。”Harry回答道。“也不是你，不是吗？”他的手臂环绕着Sirius的脖颈，年轻的司长仰起头，“看起来似乎距离你们俩回到自己的时代还有一段时间。想再打一局牌吗？”

“还来？”哈利打了个哆嗦。他有气无力地说：“我现在差不多只剩下半条命了。Harry。”

“放心，这局我们可以赌一点其他的。”Harry冲他眨了眨眼睛，他露出一个偷腥似的得意的笑容。“既然这次的规矩是由他们俩订的，下次该轮到我们了。要我说，我们应该联合起来，好好地让他们俩在下次的游戏里付出一点‘代价’。”

“别忘了，你上一局就是这么说的。”哈利顶道，他看了一眼Harry身后的Sirius，“结果就我们俩被操没了半条命。这游戏大概也只有西里斯会同意玩，”他问道，“是吗，西里斯？”

“我同意。”西里斯说，“不过规则的确是得改一改，”

哈利毫不意外，他抛了一个‘没救了’的白眼给他。又找了个舒服的姿势窝进他的怀里：“我反对。剩下的时间不管还有多少，我都只想好好睡觉。”

“我也同意。”Sirius亲吻了一下Harry的耳朵，“我不介意偶尔一次让你来定规矩。”

“等等，”哈利皱起了眉，他怀疑地看着笑的像只偷了腥的猫一样的Harry，问道：“我原以为是二比二，现在看来原来是三比一，对吗？”

“我从没说我不想玩这个游戏。”Harry耸了耸肩，他眨了眨眼，“说真的，我还是挺有兴趣的。尤其-”他拖长声音，“遇到年轻的西里斯的机会可不多。”

“那好吧。”哈利长出了一口气。他又重新在西里斯的怀里躺了下来，闭上眼睛。“加我一个。能定规则总比任人宰割来的好。”

“那就这么说定了。”Harry闭上眼，说：“休息五分钟，然后我们开下一局游戏。”

END

西里斯：你老婆玩的越来越大了，你为什么还不管管。  
Sirius：你都跟他在一起了你还没发现难道Harry是管得住的？（惊愕）


End file.
